We Never Would Have Made It This Far
by ShadowOfTheNight101
Summary: OOC characters! SEQUEL TO: If It Hadn't Been For Ron. Now that Harry and Draco are together, what is in store for them in the future. Read and find out. Rated M for sexual content.


* * *

**_We Never Would Have Made It This Far_**

* * *

It's been nearly three years since Draco and I got together. We came out to the public about four months into our relationship. Surprisingly enough the Weasley family took it pretty well. Many of them, with the exception of Ron, were so happy for us that Mrs. Weasley practically adopted Draco on the spot.

Ron, of course, wasn't at all thrilled with my new relationship. Apparently his with Kevin Owens ended pretty badly. Kevin found out that Ron had still been with me when the two of them had gotten together. Let's just say Kevin was more then pissed off and broke up with Ron on the spot.

I can't say I wasn't surprised, but I was surprised when Ron showed up on my door step two weeks after his break-up with Kevin.

I sat at the kitchen table in my flatt with a cup of coffee in one hand and the Daily Prophet in the other. Draco was still asleep upstairs. It had been nearly a month since I came home to find my flatt covered in hundreds of flowers and Draco Malfoy in the middle of it all with an apology on his lips.

_We had decided to see how our relationship prospered before telling the whole wizarding world that Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, and Draco Malfoy, ex-death eater, were now dating._

_I took another sip of coffee just as a knock on my back door sounded. Getting up to answer it, I didn't expect to see my ex-boyfriend Ron Weasley standing there looking so lost and forlorn. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked. I wasn't mad or vindictive. It was just a shock to see him._

"_I'd rather not talk about it outside. Could I come in?" I stepped aside to let him in. He seemed a little out of place in the flatt that he and I had once called ours._

"_So what do you want to talk about?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest. I mentally thanked myself for putting on pajama pants and a shirt this morning after my round about lovemaking with Draco last night._

"_I want you back Harry!" Ron blurted out._

_My eyes grew to the size of quaffles. Ron wanted me back!? What!?_

"_I'm sorry. WHAT?!" I snapped. "Ron, you cheated on me remember. You lied to me, you broke my heart and now you're asking to get back together."_

"_I realize what I did was wrong and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I want to go back in time and stop myself from ever doing it, but time-turners don't go back that far. Harry, I'm begging you, please give me one more chance. Let me make it up to you for what an asshole I've been. Please Harry, I've missed you."_

_I didn't even have a chance to reply. At that moment, Draco came downstairs in just a pair of loose fitting pajama pants._

"_Hey Harry, do you have any idea where my boxers are? I can't seem to – _

_Draco finally noticed we had company._

_- find them."_

_Ron looked at me in shock. "You're dating Malfoy!"_

_I nodded. "Yea Ron, I'm dating Draco. Did you honestly expect me to sit at home and wait for you? I've moved on. I love Draco very much and I'm sorry that things didn't work out between you and Kevin."_

"_Are you serious, Harry?! This is Malfoy, we're talking about. Death eater, criminal, the guy that tormented us for seven years of our lives!"_

"_Yes Ron, I realize that. But Draco is not the same guy he was in school. I love him with all my heart and he loves me. I suggest you leave now before you say something that could permanently damage any hope of you and I ever being friends again."_

_Ron stomped over and opened the door. He waited a moment before looking back. "Fine Harry, but just remember this, I won't be there when that asshole dumps you and you realize what a mistake you've made."_

_With that statement, Ron left my presence, slamming the door on the way out._

_I let out a sigh. "What was that about?"_

_I turned to see my lover still in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, looking confused._

"_Nothing my love, just a little scuffle between Ron and I. What do you say to a morning shower before work?" I offered._

_Draco gave his trademark smirk before running back upstairs to our room with me hot on his heels._

I had moved into Draco's flatt a week after Ron came over to mine. I sold my flatt, telling Draco that I didn't want to continue living in a flatt that was supposed to be Ron's and mine.

Tonight, Draco and I were invited over to the Burrow for dinner. I knew Ron would be there, but frankly I didn't care. After he found out about my new relationship, he immediately told his family. Now I would have been scared out of my mind to find out that Ron had told my second family and I was. But when I went over to the Burrow with Draco the next day, we both were welcomed with open arms and Ron was left in the corner to sulk.

I was currently downstairs in the kitchen with a cup of tea – Draco got rid of all the coffee – in my hand watching the snow fall. I loved Draco more then anything and with two weeks until Christmas, I had the perfect gift for him, which was currently sitting in a small, velvet box in our bedroom drawer.

I heard laughing coming from outside. I stood up, waved my wand and soon I was bundled up to venture outdoors. I walked outside to find Draco laying in the snow, while a small, blonde girl piled snow on top of him.

"Trinity, what did I say about burying your father in the snow?" I asked with a smirk.

Draco and Trinity both looked in my direction. Trinity smiled big, showing off the gap where her two front top teeth should have been and the dimples on her rosy cheeks.

"Um…not to do it without you?" Trinity asked as she dumped another handful of snow on Draco.

"Exactly," I stated as I waved my wand and a huge pile of snow landed on top of my boyfriend.

"POTTER!" Draco snapped as he got up from his snowy prison.

I laughed as Trinity and I started pelting him with snowballs. The snowball fight lasted about a half hour before the three of us walked back inside to warm up with hot apple cider. As Draco and I settled ourselves onto the couch in the living room, Trinity ran upstairs to take a warm bath.

Draco snuggled closer against my chest as the fire crackled in the fireplace. I had wrapped a blanket around the two us when we first laid down with a cup of cider in our hands.

"That wasn't fair! Two against one isn't fair!" Draco complained.

"All's fair in love and war," I stated with a smile. Draco turned around in my arms and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms tighter around his slim waist, slipping my tongue into his mouth. Even though we've been together for almost three years, he still managed to surprise me.

"Daddy. Harry. That's gross," a small voice chimed as the two of us pulled away. We looked toward the staircase to see Trinity standing there, her blonde hair damp and sticking to her face. She had on a fluffy pink robe and her slippers.

"You'll be doing the same thing when you're older, baby," I announced.

"Not until she's thirty," Draco pointed out. "Now young lady, run upstairs and dry your hair."

"Yes, daddy." Trinity ran back upstairs.

"I can't believe she's two years old. She's seems seven," I exclaimed.

"It's because she's a witch Harry. Magical babies mature faster then muggle babies."

I had heard that so many times, it shouldn't come as a shock to me anymore. It just surprised me when only a year into our relationship, we found ourselves with a baby girl in our arms.

About four months into our relationship, Pansy showed up on our doorstep with a swollen belly and a claim on her lips that the child was Draco's. Of course, I was the only one home at the time, so color me surprised when she tells me that she is three weeks pregnant.

When Draco came home he found Pansy sitting on our couch with a paternity test in her hands. I stood off to the side, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed.

"What's going on?" He had said.

"Apparently Pansy's pregnant. Congratulations! You're a father," I had snapped at him. I had been so sick of all the secrets that I didn't wait for an explanation. I walked out of our flatt, forgetting it was the middle of winter, in only a t-shirt and jeans. The wind was blowing wildly and snow was flying everywhere. It wasn't until I was five minutes from the house that I realized I didn't have any shoes on or even a jacket.

I had refused to go home, so I had sat down on a nearby bench and drew my knees to my chest. I didn't know how long I was out there before I fell asleep. When I had woken up, I was back inside our flatt, blankets wrapped all around me and a huge fire blazing not five feet away.

I had looked up to see Draco come through the kitchen doorway with a steaming cup of tea in both his hands.

"Welcome back to the living," Draco had said as he handed me one of the cups.

"What happened?"

Draco had looked so pissed off. His mouth was pinched and he was holding the bridge of his nose, which he only did when he was severely agitated.

"You walked out of this house in the dead of winter with no shoes on, nor a jacket. I went after you about ten minutes after you stormed out because Pansy had been the one to point out your state of dress to me. Pansy had also explained everything to me concerning her pregnancy and if you had waited maybe two minutes to listen to her, you wouldn't have practically frozen to death out there."

I had looked away from his eyes. Whenever he got angry, his eyes would turn dark grey and become hard, just like when his eyes were filled with lust. It always scared me because it made me feel like a five year old about to be punished.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was? I walk out there and find you huddled on a bench, covered in snow. I thought you were dead! Damnit, Harry! Do you have any concerns for anyone, but yourself!"

My head had snapped up and I looked up at him with my own hard eyes. "Me? Me. Draco, you're a _father._ Pansy is pregnant with your baby and you didn't tell me. She is three weeks along and if my memory serves me right we got together about four months ago. So don't give me that bullshit about caring only for myself!"

I had been so livid that I didn't talk with him for about a week. When I finally did talk to him, Draco explained that Pansy had come to him asking for help. She had been wanting a baby for so long, but her boyfriend was infertile. Draco had agreed, but when he hadn't heard back from her within a month, he had thought the injection hadn't work.

A month before Trinity was due Pansy came to us claiming she was an unfit mother. When Trinity was actually born, she handed her over to us and asked us to raise her. We were shocked to say the least. We believed she had been joking when she claimed she didn't want to raise the baby.

We spent weeks trying to get Pansy to reconsider. Not that we didn't want Trinity, but Pansy was her mother after all. After four weeks of trying to convince Pansy to be a part of her daughter's life, Pansy packed up her stuff and ran away without even a hint to where she had gone.

Now with three years of our relationship behind us and Trinity becoming a young lady, things just seemed to be falling into place. I could honestly say I haven't been as happy as I am right now.

We only had an hour until we had to be at the Weasley's for dinner. Draco was upstairs in what I was hoping would be the shower. He always procrastinated. I finished brushing out Trinity's hair and helped her get dressed. I put her in a pair of black pants with cinched ankles and rhinestone pink flowers on the bottom of the left leg. I pulled on her long sleeve matching pink shirt and a white with black bubble-printed jacket with a pink ribbon as a decorative addition.

"You look very pretty, Trinity. Now I'm going to go finish getting ready, so you be good okay?"

Trinity nodded. "I will."

With that she walked over to one of the couches and pulled out a few of her books that we kept downstairs for her. She began reading while I ran upstairs. I walked into the bedroom I shared with Draco and found him lounging on our bed.

"Draco! We need to be at the Weasley's in less then an hour and you're still not ready," I snapped.

"Oh come on, Harry. You know it only takes me ten minutes to get ready," Draco said as he got up from our bed and walked over to me.

He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me close, requiring me to put my hands on his shoulders.

"Besides how can I shower when all I can think of is the last time we were in it," He whispered huskily in my ear.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as he continued whispering all the things we had done to each other yesterday. It didn't take long for my brain to shut down on me and to pull him in for a rough, breathtaking kiss.

He moaned into my mouth as he began pulling me back towards the bathroom. He pulled away to turn on the water, while I pulled off my shirt and began plucking at the buttons on his shirt. He groaned as I nibbled at the pulse point on his neck, quickly removing his shirt and throwing it behind me. I brought my lips back to his, sliding my tongue into his mouth as we both worked at undoing the belts and buttons on our jeans. Pulling my boxers down with my jeans, I stepped out of them and pulled Draco into the shower with me, allowing him to step out of his as well.

He shoved me up against the wall and attacked my mouth with vigor as he gripped my erection in one hand while he prepared me with the other. I gasped and let my head fall against the wall behind me as Draco's fingers removed themselves from my hole. I didn't have time to show my disappointment because the second his fingers were gone, Draco shoved himself deep, rough and hard inside me.

I screamed out my pleasure as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He stroked me in time with his quick, deep thrusts. By the fifth thrust I was seeing stars as he continued pounding against my prostate. Within minutes I screamed out Draco's name as I came all over the two of us. He groaned out his own release as he slowed down his thrusts before finally removing himself from my person.

"You do realize we only have twenty minutes to get ready and be at the Weasleys," I gasped as Draco panted next to me.

"Ten more then we need," Draco whispered as he pulled me in for a brief kiss on the lips.

I quickly washed my hair and body and got out of the shower before Draco could pull me back in. I shaved and brushed my teeth. Casting a drying spell on my hair I walked into our closet and pulled on a forest green, long sleeve cashmere sweater and a pair of black slacks. I grabbed my black dragonhide boots and black ivy overcoat. I sat down on the edge of our bed as I began pulling on my boots.

I heard footsteps come into the room and I looked up to see Draco walking into our closet…naked. I shut my eyes to keep myself from forgetting the dinner all together and just spending the evening with my amazing boyfriend in bed.

Draco quickly got dressed in a pair of black slacks and a royal blue, long sleeve cashmere sweater. He pulled on his black boots and his black Ralph Lauren wool pea coat that I had bought for him last year.

"We ready to go?" I asked him. He crossed his arms over his chest but nodded none the less.

I smiled, standing up from the bed I pulled on my coat and walked over to my lover.

"You'll be fine. It's just a couple of hours," I muttered as I pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Now let's go downstairs and get Trinity," I continued.

I pulled on my leather gloves as Draco helped Trinity put on her raspberry pink jacket that had three layers within it, faux fur on the hood and a fleece liner. I grabbed her white dragonhide boots and helped her put them on. Draco pulled on his gloves as Trinity pulled on her pink mittens.

The three of us walked outside. Draco took Trinity into his arms and with one last smile at me, he apparated out of sight. Following him, I closed my eyes, pictured the Burrow and disappeared as well.

I landed with an 'oomph' on my back. I looked up to see Draco and Trinity looking down on me.

"You never did get the hang of apparation," Draco teased as he helped me up.

"Never will," I laughed.

"I never apparate and I can still land on my feet," Trinity pointed out.

I looked down at the little blonde angel staring up at me.

"Well you inherited your grace and balance from your father."

I picked her up, while Draco knocked on the door. Ginny opened the door and let us all in. I helped Trinity with her gloves and coat before removing mine as well.

"How are you guys?" She asked as she gave us all bone-crushing hugs. Then she turned her attention to Trinity, picking her up and swinging her around the room.

I looked around the room to see all the Weasley clan sitting around in the living room. Bill and Fleur sat on the couch with their daughter Victoire and two year old daughter Dominique. Charlie had his fiancee, Alexa on his lap while he whispered something in her ear causing her to blush and giggle. Percy was sitting with his nieces and nephews, but Penelope was nowhere in sight. The twins and their girlfriends were discussing the shop in the corner.

I noticed Hermione out of the corner of my eye reading a book and nudged Draco in the ribs. I made my way over to her as Draco followed behind.

"Hello, Hermione." I plopped down on the seat next to her.

She looked up from her text – Hogwarts, A History – and smiled.

"Hello, Harry. Draco," She nodded at each of us. "How have you guys been?"

"We've been well. What about you?" Draco asked.

"Very good. In fact…" Hermione moved her right hand into view. I looked down to see a small silver band with an amethyst and diamonds circling around it on her ring finger.

"That's beautiful Hermione," I stated as I took a closer look.

"Thanks. Ginny has one just like it, except hers has a diamond in the center with amethysts around it."

"Why?" Draco questioned.

By this point Ginny had taken her seat beside Hermione and was watching with keen interest.

"Because," Ginny started. "The amethyst is my birthstone and the diamond is Hermione's. My ring has a diamond in the middle because Hermione is the center of my life and hers has an amethyst in the middle because I'm the center of hers."

I looked back at Draco. "I think that's the most amazing thing I have ever heard in my life."

Draco smirked before pressing his lips to mine. "So what? You want a ring with a sapphire and rubies around it."

I smirked. "No, that's sounds like I'm with a Ravenclaw."

Draco's nose scrunched up in distaste. He opened his mouth to reply just as Mrs. Weasley called everyone outside for dinner.

Trinity was the first outside. The Weasleys had set up lights all around the backyard and with the snow it looked like a winter wonderland. They had also cast a heating charm so we didn't freeze out there. I took a seat on one end of the table with Draco next to me and Trinity on my other side. Victoire and Dominique sat next to her with Bill and Fleur next to them.

I didn't even notice Ron had joined the party until Victoire had cried out 'Uncle Ron' so loud that her little sister started to whimper. Dinner was off to an amazing start…until Dominique threw potatoes across the table at Percy. Trinity – thinking it was a game – threw some potatoes as well at Ron.

Soon everyone was throwing food at each other and instead of eating dinner, we were all covered in it.

"Well, that's not exactly how I planned dinner, but at least it was enjoyable," Mrs. Weasley smiled as she cast cleaning spells on everyone and the backyard.

"Sorry about that," Bill said as he picked pieces of bread out of Dominique's hair while Fleur cast a stain removal charm on Victoire's dress.

"We are too," I said as Draco began scrubbing at Trinity's face with a washcloth to get the beet juice off.

"It's alright. At least we still have dessert," She pulled out six cartons of ice cream, four trays full of brownies, cookies and tarts, three 12 x 18 cakes and seven different kids of pie.

"Did you get enough sweets?" Charlie asked while the kids jumped up and down out of delight.

Everyone immediately started digging in, while I held Trinity back. I squatted down so we were eye level.

"Baby girl, you are allowed one thing. You can either have a slice of pie or cake. A brownie sundae with a small scoop of ice cream or two cookies," I stated.

Trinity gave me her world famous puppy dog pout. "But why?"

I looked up at Draco for help. I needed back-up when it came to the pout. Draco shook his head and kneeled down next to me.

"Because sweetheart, when you have too much sugar you can't fall asleep," He stated.

She nodded. "Okay. Can I have a brownie sundae with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce, whip cream and sprinkles?"

I looked at Draco. "That is way too much sugar."

"Please…please…please," Trinity kept repeating again and again.

Draco was the one who caved in and brought Trinity the sundae. While she squealed with delight and ran off with her treat I looked at my lover.

"If she is up all hours of the night, it's your problem," I stated.

Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't worry, my love. She'll be fine."

I smirked as I pressed my lips to his real quick, only pulling away when we heard a huff of annoyance. I turned around to see Ron standing in the doorway with a sour look on his face.

"Can we help you, Weasley?" Draco snapped. He was still pissed off at Ron for everything that had happened between him and I.

"I don't recall this being your house Malfoy, so refrain from having sex in it," Ron glared at us.

I rolled my eyes. "Ron, get over yourself. I am with Draco, so deal with it and stop being an asshole."

Ron's face turned as nearly red as his hair. "You're lucky my family is here. But I suggest you get the hell out of my home."

I shrugged. "Fine by me."

I walked into the family room where the entire Weasley clan was. I bid them all good-bye, promising to come by for Christmas brunch. I gathered up Trinity, bundled her up and Draco and I apparated home.

Draco hadn't said anything during the hour we were home. I had showered, changed into my pajama pants, given Trinity a bath, put her in her pajamas, read her two bedtime stories and put her to bed.

By the time I climbed into bed and pressed my back to his chest, I was exhausted.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

I turned around in his arms to look into his eyes. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I know that things are a little sensitive between Weasley and you. And I know that the Weasley family means a lot to you. I just want to make sure that you don't regret…"

"Regret what?" I asked. "Being with you? Draco, I could never regret this. I love you more then anything and I love Trinity. Ron is a royal prat and I can't believe I wasted three years with that guy. So don't even think for a moment that I would regret being with you because I don't."

Draco nodded.

"I love you," I whispered before pulling him in for definitely one of our top three best kisses.

* * *

I buried my head farther into Draco's chest as the bouncing at the end of our bed increased. I felt the rumble in his chest as he chuckled at Trinity's antics. It was Christmas morning and since seven that morning she had been in our room, trying to get us up. It was now a quarter till eight and I was just barely awake.

"Trinity, will you please stop?" I groaned out as I tightened my arms around my lover. Trinity stopped her bouncing.

Draco chuckled again and pulled me close. "She's two, Harry. She's just excited that it's Christmas."

"Yea, Harry. It's Christmas!" Trinity began jumping again and giggling.

"Fine," I groaned out. "I'm up."

Draco smirked. "Trinity, why don't you go downstairs and see how many presents Santa left for you, while Harry and I get ready."

"Okay," Trinity nodded, "But if you're not downstairs in ten minutes I'm sending the dog up here."

With that she ran off.

"Speaking of the dog, where has that furball been?" I asked.

"I don't know. He comes and goes," Draco answered as he moved into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

As Draco rinsed off, I brushed my teeth and shaved. I just finished off my neck when Draco wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Have I told you I love you?" He pressed a kiss to my neck.

"Not today," I whispered before turning around in his arms.

"I love you." He pressed his lips to mine, parting my lips easily with his talented tongue. I leaned into the kiss as he pulled me closer. I could have sworn that if we were any closer we would become one person.

"DADDY!!! HARRY!!!"

We pulled away reluctantly. "Come on, don't want to keep the princess waiting."

Draco pulled on a pair of jeans and walked downstairs. I quickly grabbed the box from the bedside table, checked to make sure the ring was still in there and pulled a shirt on with my pajama pants.

I walked downstairs to find Trinity already piling her presents together, while Draco sat down on the couch with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Harry, can we start opening presents."

I chuckled. "Alright, go ahead."

Trinity beamed as she began ripping through all the wrapping paper on her presents. I took a seat next to Draco and wrapped my arm around him, resting my hand on his thigh as he snuggled into my side.

Trinity let out a shriek as she came bounding over to us. She jumped on top of us as she gave both of us her famous bear hugs.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She screamed as she showed us the presents we had gotten her. Three new outfits, a white gold locket with a picture of Draco and I in it, and a broom for her to practice on.

"You're welcome!" I said as she began piling all her opened presents together. I looked over at Draco and pulled the velvet box out of my pants pocket.

"Merry Christmas, Draco," I stated as I held the box out to him.

Trinity and Draco both looked towards me and I saw Draco's eyes widen at the sight of the small, velvet box. Trinity slid off his lap to go play with her toys as Draco turned towards me.

He took the box from my hand and held it in his fingers.

"Open it."

He nodded slowly as he slowly lifted the lid. Inside was a .24 ctw diamond wedding band. Twelve round cut sparkling white diamonds glistened inside the band.

He pulled it out from the box and held it in between his thumb and forefinger.

"It's beautiful," He whispered.

"Look at the inscription."

He turned the ring until he saw the letters etched into the underside of the ring. Inside 'Котскрест' was written.

He looked up at me in confusion. "Do you remember how we got together?"

He nodded. "Yea, we got together at the Catscratch club."

We both smirked at the thought of our first night together.

"Котскрест means 'catscratch' in Russian," I whispered.

Draco smiled as he slid the ring onto his right ring finger and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. Only Trinity's small cough broke us apart.

Draco stayed where he was – in between my legs – as he pulled something out of his backpocket.

"Well, I believe now is a good time as any to give you your present," Draco stated as he handed me a thick envelope with a red bow on it.

I looked at him in confusion as I opened the envelope and pulled out the papers inside. I read over the first page, my eyes widening with each word. I looked at Draco with shock.

"Adoption papers?" I whispered.

"I talked to Pansy about it. She gave up all rights to Trinity as a parent. If you sign these, you and I will be Trinity's legal guardians," Draco answered.

I couldn't believe it. I wanted so bad to adopt Trinity. I loved her like she was my own, but I never thought of asking Draco because of Pansy.

"So, what do you say?" He asked. I could tell he was nervous. If I signed these, it meant that Draco really thought we had a future together.

"Trinity." Draco looked at me confused as Trinity ran over to us and climbed onto my lap.

"Yea?"

"What would you think if I adopted you?" I asked.

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Would you be okay with it, if I adopted you so that your father and I would both be your legal guardians? To others, I would also be considered your father."

I watched as Trinity bit her lip, something she only did when she was thinking really hard.

"I think that I would like that very much…papa," She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I hugged her close as Draco wrapped his arms around both of us. We were finally a family. Together forever.


End file.
